culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sliding Doors
| music = David Hirschfelder | cinematography = Remi Adefarasin | editing = John Smith | studio = Intermedia Mirage Enterprises | distributor = Miramax Films (USA theatrical) Paramount Pictures (International, USA home video) | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $6 million | gross = $58 million }} Sliding Doors is a 1998 British-American romantic drama film written and directed by Peter Howitt and starring Gwyneth Paltrow and John Hannah, while also featuring John Lynch, Jeanne Tripplehorn, and Virginia McKenna. The film alternates between two parallel universes, based on the two paths the central character's life could take depending on whether or not she catches a train, and causing different outcomes in her life. Plot Helen Quilley (Gwyneth Paltrow) gets fired from her public relations job. As she leaves the office building, she drops an earring in the lift and a man picks it up for her. She rushes for her train on the London Underground and misses it. The plot then splits into two parallel universes, the other detailing what would have happened had she caught that train. In the timeline in which she boards the train, Helen sits alongside James (John Hannah) (the man in the lift) on the Underground and they strike up a conversation. She gets home in time to catch her boyfriend, Gerry (John Lynch), in bed with his American ex-girlfriend, Lydia (Jeanne Tripplehorn). Helen dumps him and moves in with her friend Anna (Zara Turner), and changes her appearance to make a fresh start. James continues to serendipitously pop into Helen's life, cheering her up and encouraging her to start her own public relations firm. She and James fall in love despite her reservations about beginning another relationship so soon after her ugly breakup with Gerry. Eventually, Helen discovers that she is pregnant. Believing it is James' child, she goes to see him at his office. She is stunned to learn from James' secretary that he is married. Upset, she disappears. James finds her on a bridge and explains that he was married but is now separated and planning a divorce. He and his soon-to-be-ex-wife maintain the appearance of a happy marriage for the sake of his sick mother. After she and James declare their love, Helen walks out into the road and is hit by a van. In the timeline in which Helen misses the train, subsequent services are delayed; she exits the station and hails a taxi. A man tries to snatch her handbag and injures her, so she goes to hospital. She arrives home after Lydia has left and remains oblivious to Gerry's infidelity. Unable to find another PR job, she takes two part-time jobs to pay the bills. Gerry continues to juggle the two women in his life. Lydia, wanting Gerry for herself, makes increasingly aggressive attempts to torment Helen and dropping clues of their affair to her. Helen suspects Gerry of infidelity, but later discovers that she is pregnant. She receives a phone call, allegedly for a job interview with an international PR firm. She tells Gerry the news, but does not manage to tell him of her pregnancy. Lydia calls Gerry to her apartment, apparently to break up. Thinking Helen is at her interview, Gerry goes to see Lydia. While at Lydia's, Gerry answers the doorbell and sees Helen standing at the door. Helen is stunned to see Gerry, and Lydia drops the news of her own pregnancy to both. Distraught, Helen runs off and falls down Lydia's staircase. In both storylines, Helen is taken to hospital and loses her baby. In the timeline where she originally boarded the train, she dies in the arms of her new-found love, James; in the timeline in which she missed it, she recovers and tells Gerry to leave for good. Before waking, she sees brief visions of the alternate Helen's life in a dream. In the final scene (now taking place in the original "missed train" universe), James leaves the hospital after visiting his mother, and Helen leaves after ending her relationship with Gerry. They meet in the lift, and Helen drops an earring which is picked up by James, mirroring their first encounters. Before the doors close, James tells Helen to cheer up, and repeats his line, "You know what the Monty Python boys say..." Helen (who, in the beginning of the film, assumed the rejoinder to be "always look on the bright side of life.") says, "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition". The frame freezes as she and James stare at one another, each surprised by her response. Cast * Gwyneth Paltrow as Helen Quilley * John Hannah as James Hammerton * John Lynch as Gerry * Jeanne Tripplehorn as Lydia * Zara Turner as Anna * Douglas McFerran as Russell * Paul Brightwell as Clive * Nina Young as Claudia * Virginia McKenna as Mrs. Hammerton * Kevin McNally as Paul * Christopher Villiers as Steve Production The scenes on the London Underground were filmed at Waterloo tube station on the Waterloo & City line and at Fulham Broadway tube station on the District line. Helen's flat is in Leinster Square. The American Diner is Fatboy's Diner at Trinity Buoy Wharf. The scenes by the Thames were filmed next to Hammersmith Bridge and in the Blue Anchor pub in Hammersmith. The bridge featured is the Albert Bridge between Battersea and Chelsea. The late-night scene when Paltrow and Hannah walk down the street was filmed in Primrose Gardens (formerly Stanley Gardens) in Belsize Park. The final hospital scene where Helen and James meet in the lift was filmed at Chelsea and Westminster Hospital on Fulham Road. Soundtrack # Aimee Mann – "Amateur" # Elton John – "Bennie and the Jets" # Dido – "Thank You" # Aqua – "Turn Back Time" # Jamiroquai – "Use the Force" # Abra Moore – "Don't Feel Like Cryin'" # Peach – "On My Own" # Olive – "Miracle" # Dodgy – "Good Enough" # Blair – "Have Fun, Go Mad" # Andre Barreau – "Got a Thing About You" # Andre Barreau – "Call Me a Fool" British singer Dido's song "Thank You" made its appearance on the soundtrack, becoming a hit three years later. It was a commercial for this film featuring. The song eventually hit no. 3 on the [[Billboard Hot 100|Billboard Hot 100]] chart. Aqua's song "Turn Back Time" was released as a single in 1998 and topped the UK Singles chart. The music video is heavily based on the movie and featured scenes from it. This soundtrack is notable as the last from a Paramount film to be released by MCA Records, which, as successor to Paramount's former record division, continued to release soundtracks for some Paramount films starting in 1979. In 2003, when Geffen Records absorbed MCA and became another successor to the former record division of Paramount, it began to share the duty of issuing Paramount film soundtracks with sister labels Interscope and A&M. An important omission from the soundtrack is the Patty Larkin cover of "Tenderness on the Block" that plays during the final scene. Due to copyright and recording issues, this track was never released and is only available in the movie. Reception Box office The film opened at number 17 at the box office with $834,817 during its first weekend but increased by 96.5% to $1,640,438 on its second weekend. It ended up with a total gross of $11,841,544 in the United States. It also saw success in the United Kingdom with a total box office gross in excess of £12 million.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120148/business The film's total world takings totaled over $58 million. Critical response Rotten Tomatoes gives the film the film a score of 63% based on 48 reviews, with the site's consensus saying that "despite the gimmicky feel of the split narratives, the movie is watch-able due to the winning performances by the cast". Metacritic gives the film a score of 59 out of 100 based on 23 reviews, indicating the reaction as "mixed or average". Time Out described the film as "essentially a romantic comedy with a nifty gimmick".quoted in Time Out Film Guide: 17, 2008, p981 Angie Errigo of Empire magazine gives the film 3/5 stars. Roger Ebert gives the film 2/4 stars, and was critical of the screenplay. Film director Agnieszka Holland considers the film to be a botched copy of the 1981 Polish film Blind Chance, directed by Krzysztof Kieślowski, with all the "philosophical depths and stylistic subtleties stripped away".Interview contained on the Region 1 and 2 DVD edition of Blind Chance. The quote is taken from the subtitles. See also * Time loop Further reading * (screenplay) References External links * * * * * * * Category:1998 films Category:1990s romance films Category:1990s romantic drama films Category:American romance films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American films Category:British comedy-drama films Category:British romance films Category:British romantic drama films Category:British films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Peter Howitt Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in London Category:Films set on the London Underground Category:Rail transport films Category:Miramax films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Film scores by David Hirschfelder Category:Alternate timeline films